MDTX: Zoids New Battle Century Zero S
by Mist Hero
Summary: AU XOver. Travel into the world of Class S Zi Warriors and behold how the new Blitz Team rock our world. Though what happens when a new team arises... with another Liger Zero and Berserk Fury? CH 7 up! Follows Ancient Legacies' timeline, please read it.
1. Prologue New Mission

Disclaimer… I have no ownership of the following: Zoids New Century, Tenchi Universe, Red alert 2 Yuri's Revenge, and a lot more…

But I do own Mist Hero and the Freedom Fighters!

Thanks to Dragon-Raptor's permission... i am able to write this fic ). Anyway you should read his fanfic Ancient Legacies, very awesome.

Prologue…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freedom Fighters HQ, Commander's Office…

A man sat in a chair, watching at the hundreds of television all around him. He had blonde, spiking up hair-style, which each strand looks like a katana's blade going up. He also had bangs in the same manner, but all going down and was curved. He wore a no sleeved black vest and a white long sleeved t-shirt in the inside. He also wore a blue scarf on his neck. For pants, he wore normal black pants, similar to high school boys wear.

"Man …. Is this boring or what…" He muttered as he slumped down his sit. "Well… Mist is out there and as for myself… I am stuck here… doing his dirty work… sigh…"

He then shut the TVs off and turned to his desk. He slumped down on it, with a very tired face. Then his phone began to ring. He quickly shot up and pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Sir… Mr. McCloud is here to see you." A man said.

"Bring him in." With that he shut his speaker. 'Now what…' He crossed his arms and waited for his.

The door then opened to reveal a man with blonde hair, not the same as spiked hair one. His hair was shorter and was definitely not taken care of because it was a bit messy. He had emerald green eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and a red-white jacket above the polo shirt. He was also wearing a couple of jeans. On his right hand though, was a gauntlet that covered his wrist and a part of his right arm, under the jacket. He was also holding unto a packet of paper in his left hand.

"Hey Mist. Nice to see you up and running." He said it with a smile.

Mist could only raise an eyebrow and glared at him. "Right…."

"You can't take a joke can you?"

"Uh…well…" Mist just blushed, it then quickly turned into a face of frustration. "What is it that you want any way… and this better be important…"

The man threw the packet of paper at him. Mist caught it and opened it up. He looked through it and blinked and widened his eyes at some points. He then looked up to his guest.

"Uh are you serious?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh come on Mist!" his guest begged, and was now kneeling on the floor and hands clasped together as anime tears came running down his eyes. "We've been there before! CAN WE PLEASE!"

"AHEM!" Mist cleared his throat. "Fine… you do know the contacts there right?"

"Yeah… that guy you sent there and told him to make observations and clone himself when he was about to die!" His guest chirped.

Mist frowned. "Well… it's not that war anymore if you're asking…"

"Well that's what I'm in for!" He chirped it out again.

"Okay fine! You got the whale king... and the zoids"

"Uh…. Right… well go on … Melfina will help you along the way.." He said waving his hand away.

"WAHHOOOO!" His guest left as fast as he can.

"…………………………………… Bit Cloud McCloud… Sometimes you make me feel….off…" He slumped again in the table, "Man, being a commander is harsh work…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later... FF HQ Hangar...

Bit was leaning in on one of the silver railings over looking the humongous hangar. He was happily smiling as he noticed his 'packages' has been transported to the White Whale King. Mist came from behind him.

"You didn't have to do that to him you know?" He said

"Well i wanted a sniper so i'll be needing his help." Bit said with a grin. He then saw Melfina and a blonde girl enter the whale king. Close behind them was a woman with long blue hair.

"Hey Fiona and Tsunami are here!" Bit said.

"So you got everything you need?" Mist getting his attention.

"You betcha!"

"You better get going..." Mist was then cut off.

"Why don't you join us?" Bit asked.

Mist raised an eyebrow, "Well i still have things to protect... like let's say a little beach ball of the colors blue and green."

Bit scracthed his head, "Man... you really are not the funny version of Mist..."

"Very funny... now you know how the Chronosphere works?"

"Yeah... read it on the instruction manual on the Whale king...it was a bit large!" Bit said motioning his hands.

"Sigh...well what'd you expect?"

A little later... FF HQ Command Center.

"Progress Report?" Mist asked, He was now sitting in his 'throne' and over looking the whale king outside, with cameras and video screens of course.

"Fusion reactors stable...Everything is green." A lieutenant said from his right.

"Perfect..." Mist said under his breath. "Okay Bit... You're ready for universal shift!"

"Got ya!" a voice cackled over the radio, then a enourmous blue and whit light covered the Whale King. "Well bye now Mist! and good luck!... Melfina... coordiantes set..."

"You too Bit..." Mist said before the Whale King vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off! Bit Cloud McCloud is my version of Bit Cloud. Melfina is another version of the real one (Which would be from Outlaw Star). That goes for Tsunami (Tenchi Universe) and Fiona. Rai is my ACC.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. CH1 A Second Fury?

Disclaimer: As always… I have no ownership on anything…except my characters.

For people who are reading this… please read Ancient Legacies first… maybe up to chapter 23.

And also for the sake of it… they are not yet attacked and they have pleasantly got Berserk Fury.

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of a desert.

Everything seemed to be quiet.

The sky was clear and no rain was ever going to come.

Or even lightning storms.

But, In the middle of the sky, a spark was emmited by something.

Then it continued to grow and grow.

Then a white machine came out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Blitz Team base.

Everyone was gathered around a table. They go by the names Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Jamie (I forgot his last name), Brad Hunter and Steve 'Doc' Toros. They also have around them their new pilots and team members: Vega Obscura, Pierce, Stroller, Leon Toros and Naomi Fluegel. They were all studying a match that has been proposed to them.

"This came a few minutes ago… it's a request of a two-on-two Zoids battle." Jamie read it. "It was requested of an unknown team name…but the owner of the team is named… Dr. Shimamura."

"Any data on the Zoids or Zoids pilots?" Brad asked.

Jamie typed in codes again. It then showed 5 figures. Three males, 1 male and one shadowed figure. One of the male was about the age of Vega, and she had blonde hair. She also has that angelic smile and piercing red eyes. She was wearing a white and pink get up. The other female was a bit old, but was beautiful to be a teenager going adult. She had these watery blue eyes that can calm a person when they are mad. She had long blue hair running down her back. She had blue and white robes on. The other female was a bit shorter than the blue haired girl. She had a short black hair and had this almost blank face on her. She wore a long blue skirt and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Above the t-shirt, she wore a cape-like jacket, engulfing her top body of blue cloth. The man on the other hand was roughly a serious person from his stance. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black military-like uniform. He carried a holster and a gun was on safety away. He had a jet-black hair and had blue hair for highlights. He had a strand of his hair pony tailed to his back.

"Well that's what I can pull out… apparently the shadowed figure hasn't registered yet… so he or she might register during the battle." Jamie said. He then pointed at the man first. "His name is Rai Storm… and he pilots… let me see… two Zoids…" Then two Zoids came out of the holographic screen, earning a small gasp from Naomi.

The first one was a Shadow Fox. It looked similar to Brad's Shadow Fox, but this one had a ton of effort put in it. It had a pair of retractable golden blades to it's sides, much like how a blade liger hides it's blades. On the shoulder of each forepaw was a micro missile pod. And just below the Laser Vulcan, was a pair of boosters, definitely for high-speed battles. It was the same color as Brad's Shadow Fox.

The other Zoid looked like a Command Wolf, but it had a strong resemblance to the Shadow Fox. On top of the zoid was a twin beam cannon. Along with the twin beam cannon, was a folded up sniper rifle. It was painted in the same colors as the Shadow Fox, Jet-black and golden areas in the joints and teeth. As well as the claws

"How did he get that?" Sarah asked. Sarah Obscura came in with refreshments. She saw the shadow fox in the holo-screen, spinning in 360 degrees, showing of its new equipment. Everyone stared at her. "Well for one thing… Dr Layon wont let anyone steal his work…and that's one of them."

"I don't think it matters…" Brad said, "I mean I've been using the Shadow Fox for quite a while now… maybe they were observing me."

Everyone thought about it and just played along. The other Zoid was in question

"So what's this Zoid?" Doc asked in pure happiness. It was indeed a new zoid.

"Well it says here… Konig Wolf DSR…it has sniping capabilities and well almost like the Shadow Fox…" Jamie read the detailed info on his screen.

Brad whistled, "It seems like a prototype…but I still have no clue what its capabilities are…. Along with the pilot…"

"Well pull out the other's profile!" Leena said a little impatient.

Jamie then began typing away. The hologram changed to the blue haired girl. "Her name is Tsunami Ryu… and she pilots…"

Two familiar Zoids came up. A Storm Sworder and a War Shark. The War Shark was painted with the shades of blue, while the Storm Sworder was the same. Details came up on the War Shark, and it seemed to have the shielding capabilities as Dr. Layon's Neo War Sharks.

Pierce only snickered at the sight. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I just remembered… I pilot those things before.." She pointed at the blue War Shark. "Then I pilot one of those today.." She then pointed at the StormSworder.

"Well the battle is up to how good the Zoid pilot is." Leon said.

"Yeah… we've dealt with them before but a good challenge is good once in a while…" Bit said.

Then the black haired girl came up. "Now this is Melfina…… I don't think she entered her last name though…let's see… she pilots…"

This time three Zoids appeared. The first one was a White Whale King. No problems with that. The other was a white Raynos. No problems against that. Then there was this last one, a red aerial zoid. From what it looks like, it is pretty small and was sleeker than a Raynos. It was in a form of a phoenix. It had golden claws, beaks and feathers, but mostly its body is red. From the details… it shows that it was more manuravable and durable than the Raynos. It had two small mounted cannons. It also carried twin Vulcan cannons, attached to It also had the ability to use strike laser claw.

"What is the name of that thing?" Leena asked at the beautiful crafted zoid.

"Um… Fire Phoenix…" Jamie said, "…any other data is unknown…"

The next pilot was shown up… this time it was the blonde haired girl. "Her name is Finoa Hero… it says here that she is a very skilled pilot… and she loves tyrannosaurus like type zoids…"

Bit thought for a bit and then looked at Vega. "Vega… she seems like you."

Vega blushed a little, receiving a few giggles from the girls.

Jamie continued and punched in commands. "Okay she pilots two Zoids…"

A figure came about from the holoscreen.

The first one was a red strange Genosaurer came about. It looked like a genosaurer, but it was accompanied with more weapon sets mounted on the back. There were 2 gigantic pincer-like external claws mounted on the back. In between the two pincers were the mounted laser cannonsand pulse rifles. It still had the same shape of head as a genosaurer, curved on top and arow of teeth enveloped the top and bottom concealing the charge particle cannon. But on the top of its head was a silver horn instead of black. Its claws were finely cut and was also silver. Almost everything else looked like a Genosaurer.

"This is a Geno..Breaker..?" Jamie said with a questioning tone. Everyone just stared at it. "From the data given… it is a upgrade from a Genosaurer… it's is quite fast and hasred to beat from my guess…"

Vega then looked a little worried about it. "Hey what about the Charge Particle Cannon it has?" everyone looked at him, "I mean it is an upgrade of the genosaurer… what happens to fires it?"

Jamie read carefully, "Well it seems they toned down the power to about 50 percent." He explained.

"Oh…" Vega said, as all the worry of a CPC blast went away.

"So what's her other Zoid?" Bit asked.

Jamie nodded and pressed a few other buttons. Then shock came through everyone in the room when the Fiona's other zoid came about the Holoscreen.

One name came out of Vega's and Bit'smouth.

"Berserk Fury."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of adesert...The unknown team's base…

"Well at least they're checking us out…" Bit said staring at the screen. He was apparently spying on the Blitz Team along with Dr. Shimamura.

"Hey Mr. McCloud, Aren't you going to register yet?" Dr. Shimamura turning to him.

"Nope not yet… maybe a day before the fight…I mean…It's already enough that we surprised them with the Berserk Fury. Right Doctor?" Bit asked.

"Yes it seems that way… now I have prepared the hover cargo for the fight. I also loaded the CAS of your zoid Bit."

"Thanks Doctor…"

"No problem…" The doctor stopped for a second when another thought hit him. "Oh yes… what would be your team name?"

"That's easy… Metal Dragon Team would be the name." Bit answered as he went outside to the Zoids hangar. The doctor started to type away.

Bit walked through the huge hangar. It was filled with scattered parts everywhere. It was also home to zoids that can fit. Some of which were the Shadow Fox, Konig Wolf, War Shark, Fire Phoenix and Geno Breaker, all in their respective holding frames and supports. The other Zoids were outside, but that wasn't Bit's intention of the day. He went directly to the back area of the hangar to his zoid.

He then looked up to face his Zoid's red eyes.

"Are you ready Partner?" Bit asked.

# OH HELL YES! # His white liger roared

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only one review…. Sigh… please read this and review!


	3. CH2 The New Team

PEARed by the writer (Proofread, Edited And Revised)

SUPER DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoids (Chaotic, New Century and Fuzors), Dragon-Raptor's Ancient Legacies, Outlaw Star, Tenchi Universe and anything else that I might use. Though I own Rai Storm and Mist Hero

Man 2 reviews…. And a week posted… 50 hits too

Dragon-Raptor…. Hehe weird huh? Wait till you read my other fics

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blitz team was staring at shock at their new opponents. Most of it is from the known data on one of their Zoids, the Berserk Fury.

Brad was the first one to recover.

"We can… decline right?" he asked.

Jamie started typing again… at a much more nervous pace. Then a status window came up. Jamie's face fell at the sight.

"Well?" Doc asked.

Jamie turned his head slowly towards them. His eyes were tearing up.

"It…we can't decline…as the whole ZBC wanted this fight…. And they want us to put up a great fight against…a class A team…"

"Class A!" Everyone said in unison of surprise.

"I mean…" Jamie continued on, "…they just registered a few hours ago…and they're new team name would be…Metal Dragon team…"

Everyone else slumped down on the rounded seat. Sarah just stood there, watching the other pilots sat down. She sat down too, in a measly wooden chair.

"So…" Stroller began, "If we win…" He got a few odd stares from the people around him, "What would be the price money?"

Jamie looked up the status… "Well according to this… it's…2.5 million zen…" Everyone's jaw drop at how much the prize money was. "Not only that…" Jamie began again, "Both teams will not pay up anything…" Some of the pilots felt relived… Well first off, they'll be rich like Class S warriors should and they'd be eating something else instead of take-outs. Well they already are.

"Though… they will fine us if we don't fight the Metal Dragon team…" Jamie said

Everyone tensed up again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at MDT 'base'

Very peaceful scenery….until….

"BIT McCLOUD!" The name echoed all around the base complex, as an angry man stomped away and it did shook the whole place up. He was stomping away in the front yard of the base, where scattered parts lay almost everywhere.

"Uncle Rai! You're finally awake." Fiona waved at him from a pile of parts. Rai immediately came to her, forcing Fiona to sweatdrop.

"Finoa…" Rai started nicely, "You know your uncle Bit is going to have it… first he knocks me dead cold and now I have been dragged into another world!" At this point he was yelling.

"Oh come one uncle Rai, its not that bad." Fiona said with a smile.

"Oh please…" Rai said with sarcasm then turned around, "So… who went here… and what do I pilot?"

"Ah yes… the team members are…" She started to count her fingers while names go by, "me, Uncle Bit, Auntie Tsunami, Melfina and you!" She practically smiled and cheered at the 'you'.

Rai sighed.

"And you'll be piloting that…" She pointed at the Shadow Fox, Rai turned and nodded. "And that…" Fiona then pointed to the Konig Wolf DSR. Rai turned to that direction and nodded as well. "I am still looking for some armaments for your Zoid, Uncle Rai…so you can comeback later to pick up some weapons that you like." Fiona said, signaling the pile of weapons.

"Uh Fiona?" Rai asked, "Where exactly did you get all this…" Rai signaling the weapons all around him, "…stuff?"

Fiona's smile changed into a grin, "Well…some came from dad's stuff, others mostly came from Uncle Mist and everything else came from Uncle Bit's pile back home."

Rai stepped back a few times and pondered at the weapons those three can make. Especially the commanding officer of the freedom fighters, Mist. Rai does like weapons but… he was like a guinea pig for their new weapons…no, not the shoot at the guinea pig, well maybe they did do that, but testing new weapons like that has some let's say bad experiences for Rai. It not only drains him, but it also explodes on him every now and then. And the explosion percent rate of the new weapons are always at 98 percent, in Rai's point of view. Even thoughts of the things that had happen are indescribable and very disturbing. Rai quickly put those aside and shrugged it off.

"Okay Fiona…later…I still have to hunt down that…moron…" Rai then headed for the Shadow Fox.

"Well Bye!" Fiona waved and then went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the desert…

A blue blur was racing about. It was speeding across the quiet and peaceful desert. If you look closer, you can see faint flashing of gold as well as red eyes. It stopped with its fore legs and closed off it's mounted Ion boosters, and spun around, digging its claws to the ground as dust erupted from the claws.

It was a Liger in shape, but had the Jaeger armor installed.

"Well Liger, had fun?" Bit asked.

#Yeah I did…so do we go back and face the little thunder god?# The liger asked back, walking in a slow pace.

Bit relaxed his controls a bit and let the liger pilot, "Well he is not that little…but yeah we have to face the wrath of a thunder god…"

The liger growled in agreement.

"Now we have to hurry so we don't miss Melfina's cooking!" Bit exclaimed.

The Liger Zero then opened up its ion boosters and boosted away.

Not known to the duo, someone watched them in a big TV screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere dark and creepy…

"A battle?" A sinister man asked.

"Yes…" A mechanical voice answered, "It will be happening 3 days from now…it's the Blitz team against a new team that goes by the name Metal Dragon Team."

There was silence in the man.

"What are we going to do?" the robotic voice asked.

"Send them a little birthday present…and make sure no one is left alive." And with that the man Cackled insanely evil.

"Yes master…" the robotic voice said and left to make the desired army...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: man that was hard…. Please review!


	4. CH3 More Surprises

Chapter 3

Reviews…

Dragon-Raptor… you're interested huh? Sorry bout last chapter… I uh I did pm you right? Good so anyway, I've revised that and here it is

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the battle…out in the middle of the desert.

The blitz team was still a little shaky but they had to go into this battle. They brought all of their Zoids in their newly modified Hover Cargo.

"So everyone… who will fight?" Jamie was in the common room of the Hover Cargo, that is moving to the battle coordinates, with the rest of the team.

"I'm in." Bit shot his hand up in the air, "I mean I did beat the Berserk Fury before and the other zoids they're going to use."

Everyone else nodded. Jamie turned to Vega.

"Vega…will you battle?"

Vega shook his head. "Fury is still not fixed yet… I mean we haven't gotten time to fix it's external arms."

"Oh… well is there anybody else that will go?"

Everyone shrugged a bit. Then Leon raised his hand. "I'll go."

Jamie nodded, "Okay…any objections?"

He looked around to see any objections but none. So he jot down the two pilots.

"So who is the other Zoid pilot? And what would that pilot's Zoids be?" Sarah asked from the control area of the Hover Cargo.

Jamie shrugged, "I still don't know…the ZBC system is a bit late now a days…."

"Why did we have to take all of our Zoids?" Sarah asked again.

Vega answered this. "Well mom…if their Fury goes berserk…well we should have enough force to stop it."

Everyone nodded slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

in another part of the desert… A white Hover Cargo was going through the quiet desert. On it's back was a Storm Sworder, nose pointing up and its belly attached to the hover cargo. On top was the red Fire Phoenix, resting it's wings on two large clippers, its golden beak aiming straight in the Hover Cargo's path.

Inside…

"Let me get this straight…" Rai started, "Bit and me are going out there?"

"Yeah Rai… you should be able to take out most of their Zoids in quick precision." Tsunami explained, "Though their Berserk Fury and Gunsniper of Naomi Fluegel might prove you wrong."

Rai shot up from his seat. "ME? THE THUNDER GOD GETS BEATEN! NO WAY!"

Tsunami and Fiona chuckled at the response. Fiona came near her uncle.

"Anyway… how did you settle your little feud with Uncle Bit?"

"Oh that…" Rai slumped back down.

------Flashback--------

The Liger Zero Jaeger was striding along the desert….

"Ah really this is a nice day to take a run…" Bit said in the cockpit. He was fully relaxed and had his hands overlapping behind his head.

A few minutes later….

**#Zoid approaching…looks to me it's….WHAT THE!#**

Bit then scrambled um at the ligers comment, "What is it liger?"

#Look for yourself…# The liger said with a bit of amusement in the voice.

Bit pulled out a sight enhancer he built in a while back. He put it over his right eye and began searching. Then he found it.

"oh man…" Bit muttered.

The approaching zoid was none other than Rai's Shadow Fox, and it was boosting towards the liger

A screen showed up in front of Bit to show…

"Why good afternoon Rai…did yo.." Bit said but he was soon cut off by the person.

"IF YOU'RE ASKING IF I HAD A GOOD DAY…DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Rai practically yelled across the comm. link.

Bit winced, "Jeez… really sorry bout that…but can you please ca…"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Rai shut the video screen off, and from Bit's view, the Shadow Fox deployed and extended it's laser blades to the side while running. The blades were not as long as the Blade Ligers, but it can pretty well do some damage. Bit watched as the Shadow Fox was getting nearer and nearer, while the Liger Zero was just skipping towards it.

Bit really didn't want to fight so he resulted into one option…

"I'll tell Mist's sister that you're about to kill me…" Bit said over at the comm. link. The Liger Zero then went into a complete stop and watched as the Shadow Fox tripped on one of it's fore paws and tumble away in the sand. After that it stopped in a huge sand pile, the energy in the blades now gone.

"You wouldn't do that…would you?" Rai asked very nervously.

For those of you that doesn't know this… might as well tell you. Jackie Raiza Hero (or Rai for short) Mist Hero's sister, is a definite beauty. Black and short hair with a pair of dark brown eyes and a very melting smile, in Rai Storm's point of view. She was really onto a good person who doesn't hurt anybody else with a proper reason why. And attacking Bit because he needed his help, forcefully, is a bad idea. You see… Rai Storm's current girlfriend is she.

"I will if you don't cooperate." Bit said calmly.

There was a brief silence and then a huge sigh of disapproval. "Okay…" Rai announced on the comm. link.

"Glad to hear it Rai." Bit said with a slight smile before heading for the fallen friend. Bit could hear Liger snickering.

**#Nice move.#**

-----End of flash back----

Almost all of the crewmembers were laughing at the story. Rai was in a deep shade of red. Bit did join in and laughed along. Dr. Shimamura just laughed along while sipping on his coffee and Melfina just smiled while she steered the Hover Cargo closer to their destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both hover cargos have traveled a ton of distance of about 30 minutes……

Both hover cargos came to a stop, now they were facing each other… A judge satellite then came out of the sky and out came the judge. The Blitz Team was first to launch and it launched the Liger Zero Basic without difficulty and landed flatly on the desert floor. Soon was followed by Leon's Red Blade Liger and it landed gracefully on the desert floor.

"okay that must be them… we should wait Leon." Bit said. The liger made a very threatening roar.

**#I'll beat their Fury no matter what!#**

**#Same here…#** The Blade liger spoke.

"I will Bit, thanks for the heads up." Leon said over the comm. link.

The white Hover cargo then placed its launcher to the Battlefield and sent one of their Zoids flying in air. It landed more softly on the ground and sprinted to a point, about a mile away from the opposing team. It was the Shadow Fox.

"Well that's a relief…" Brad said.

The launcher then shot off another Zoid and landed on the battlefield with as much ease as the first zoid that was launched by the opposing team.

Everyone in the Blitz Team hover cargo gasped at what the Zoid was and bit was along side surprised, he was now confused.

The defying roar of the Zoid, made some of the other Zoids in the Blitz Team hover cargo to shake a little. The Zoid was now fully armored in white and it's wagging like tail stood. Its red eyes were like glaring at the other Zoids, boring into them like they were nothing. Its set of golden teeth and claws gives it a definition of power and richness as it glittered with the yellow sand around it.

It was the Liger Zero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah… press that little button down there…yes that one and then….Review!


	5. CH 4 Round One!

PEARed by Myself

Chapter 4

A/N: There wasn't supposed to be any chapter today…but since I had a lot of free time… I give you this. Maybe a bit later is part two of this chapter. This a Repost…… fixed errors.

Reviews…

Dragon-Raptor… They'll be in a tumbling washing machine …. And yes there will be 'interference'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blitz team was now staring at the twin of their Liger Zero. It had everything down to the claws and detail. Vega was still from shock of another Berserk Fury and now in front of him was another Liger Zero. Bit was very cocky at the moment.

(A/N: To avoid confusion Blitz Team's Bit Cloud will be known as Bit, and MD Team's Bit Cloud McCloud will be known as Cloud)

"There's no way me and liger will lose to a fake Liger Zero!" Bit shouted off.

"Bit I suppose it depends who the pilot is…" Leon muttered. He wasn't surprised at all, as he had a guess that there will someone who will create another set of Ultimate X Zoids. But this was ridiculous. Why would they challenge them a match if they already copied and made new Ultimate X Zoids. And Leon knew what to do, he needed to beat them for the information, and that made him more confident in fighting. But what came next didn't go well in his record.

A video feed showed up in the Blade Liger's vid screen.

"Leon Toros… How nice to finally meet you." Rai said.

Leon identified the warrior from the data that was given days ago. "Well… Rai Storm, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I wasn't expecting you to battle me…I was expecting Ms Fluegel to go against a sniper like me!" Rai said, signaling himself with a thumb.

In the Blitz Team Hover Cargo, Naomi frowned a bit.

A video screen then came up in Rai's cockpit, it was Fiona.

"Uncle Rai, I forgot to tell you that Naomi is pregnant…and she might not be fighting fit." She said with a smile.

"Oh… well I'll be sure to challenge you some other time Ms Fluegel." Rai said.

Naomi and Brad heard this and Naomi blushed and became a bit frustrated. Brad was clenching his fists already, thoughts on why he didn't join the battle.

"So Mr. Storm… you're the team leader?" Leon asked.

"Me? Nope… but the one in that Liger Zero is." Rai commanded his Zoid to nod its head towards its partner Zoid.

Leon tried to contact the other pilot, but was getting errors.

"Hey Bit! Can you contact the pilot?" Leon said over the comm. link.

There was no response.

Inside the Liger Zero Basic (Blitz Team)

Bit was now staring at… himself.

"No way…." He muttered.

His image then spoke, "Yes way." Cloud said.

Outside the Judge was now finished with the deliberations it was making for the Rai's Shadow Fox and Cloud's Liger Zero and other data.

Now it was time to battle, the Judge look around and started to speak.

"**The surrounding 25 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. Only contestants and support personal are allowed entrance. Danger!" **The judge then signaled the two teams, **"Area Scanned… Battlefield set up!"**

Both Leon and Rai were now boring holes at each other with their sight. Bit was still in shock but decided to shake it off. Cloud was happily grinning

"We'll talk later Bit Cloud." Cloud said before he closed the link.

"**A 2-on-2 match, The Blitz Team VS The Metal Dragon Team. Ready…. FIGHT!" **An alarm from the Judge capsule sounded of signaling the battle to start. Rai went on charging at the Blade Liger, while Cloud and the Liger Zero stared at the other Liger Zero.

"Come on Kitty." Rai said with a grin as he deployed the Shadow Fox's energy blades to the side. Leon responded in deploying the Red Blade Liger's own energy blades and charged at the oncoming zoid.

In the Liger Zero's cockpit, Bit was now hesitating.

"Hey liger any ideas?" He asked the liger.

#**Apparently no….but there is something familiar about that pilot…but I can't place it**# the liger said.

"Well we should do something…" Bit said but the other liger moved slowly to its side. Bit followed by moving to the direction it's going. Cloud picked up the pace a little more, never leaving the Liger's head off the other liger. Bit cloud also did the same. Now they were strafing, then the next walking together while glaring each other down, then the next second they started sprinting. And now they deployed their ion boosters, going at the same speed, neither can make a move.

"Any plans now partner?" Bit asked.

a phrase blinked in the corner of the screen, Strike Laser Claw.

"Alright!" Bit shouted and steered the liger for a dip. Cloud saw this and prepared his own attack.

--! -- !--

Rai and Leon were now jousting each other with their blades; neither is giving up. They kept on charging and only the blades meet. The Shadow fox turned around and stopped its charge and watched as the Blade Liger continued its turn around and charge.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Rai said with frustration, "TIME TO END THIS!" Sparks started to flow around Rai's right hand. He then pressed a button and smirked. Rai suddenly jerked the controls, and made the Shadow Fox go on its boosters. It folded both its blades and started to run out of the way of the charging Liger.

"You're not going away that easily!" Leon said as he gave chase. He still had the Blade Liger's blade deployed and was still hot for more.

"Hehehe… he's not going to know what hit him…" Rai said as he pressed another button and the same button again. A thick smoke came out of the Shadow Fox's body and started to trail behind him and wrapped around him. And soon the Shadow Fox was covered and was gone out of sight. Leon grunted as his sight got blocked.

"Damn… I forgot about that…" Leon said, then he started to run out of the clouds. He folded back his blades to Blades back for now…

--! -- !--

Bit was now at a close range to pull out the Strike Laser Claw, and they were still running in one direction. When he realized that the other Liger was closing in on him, he had to act quickly.

"NOW LIGER! STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit shouted. The liger's cheek panels began to glow along with it's front paws. After a moment of charging the Liger Zero jumped into mid air and pulled it's right paw back. Cloud expected this and he met the liger's paw with his liger's paw, and then with a swift jerk, he was able to push the liger back without getting off the ground. The Liger Zero closed its panels and let the glow go off and then landed forcefully in the ground. The liger then dug it's claws down forcing it to stop a distance away from the halted opponent.

"Well liger… it also has the strike laser claw…" Bit observed when he was attacking, the other liger didn't have to run and charge, it can perform it quite quickly and efficiently. "Now what…"

Another blinking message came in and what it read give Bit an idea and a huge grin. He then steered Liger to run along with the other Liger going as well.

--! -- !--

Leon was safely out of the smokescreen and was now waiting for it to clear.

"Hiding are for cowards!" He taunted the other pilot.

There was no response.

Leon scanned again, but no luck.

"Where could he be…." Before he can say a word, a voice blasted from his comm. link,

"LEON, LOOK OUT!" Apparently it was Brad. Leon quickly evading anything, side stepped his liger to the right. And after that a laser shot came out of nowhere and hit the spot where the Blade Liger was standing. Leon looked around to see the Shadow Fox aiming at the point, but it's blades were flipped to its front shoulders, acting as Laser Cannons from Leon's Point of View.

"Damn it…." Rai hissed and then went into the black cloud.

"Oh no you don't!" Leon charged in while extending his Blade Liger's blades out in the open. He ripped through the black cloud almost dissipating it and out in the other side. He turned around and saw the smokescreen was now dissipating.

"Now…huh?" Leon was now surprised. The smoke cleared and the Shadow Fox was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?" Leon was alarmed now.

--! -- !--

The blitz team could only watch in horror, as the battle seemed to go on. Leena was a bit worried about Bit, though she doesn't know what to do. Apparently she hasn't seen the pilot of the other Liger Zero, only the Shadow Fox pilot. Sarah on the other hand was still silently rooting for Leon. Vega was amazed but still was frightened at the other liger Zero. It moves the same and acts the same as Bit's. Pierce and Stroller could only watch in awe at the other zoids. Jamie was now getting split ends on how to beat the other Zoids. Naomi was impressed with Rai's ability, but was still rooting for Leon to win. Brad was …… dreaming of Rai's Zoid right now, getting crushed by his own Shadow Fox. And Doc… was melting at the modifications on the Shadow Fox, and was taking notes on it.

--! -- !--

Leon was now looking around, "Where are you? YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Leon shouted at the comm. link of the other plot.

"A ninja doesn't reveal himself in battle…" was all Leon heard.

"What are you talking about?" Leon calmed himself down; losing temper in a battle is a bad thing to do.

"Prepare your self!"

Leon braised his Zoid and himself for anything.

But nothing came.

Leon relaxed a bit, only to be caught of guard with a sudden shout

"EMP MISSILE STORM!" Rai shouted over his comm. link. Out from a single area of the field, behind the red liger a volley of tiny missiles erupted and all headed for the liger. Leon could only widen his eyes as the missiles hit him full force in the back.

And the Red Blade liger fell to its side, gaining a laugh from Rai.

"NO ONE CAN BEAT THE THUNDER GOD! HAHAHA!" Rai shouted over the link, making some people in his team frown.

'He's over doing it…' Tsunami thought.

--! -- !—

Bit now had the chance. He charged again with a strike laser claw, only to be countered with the same move. But after landing…

"ALPHA STRIKE!" Bit shouted and the liger fired its concealed laser turrets, shock cannon, micro missiles and mortar missiles at the other liger.

Cloud smirked a bit and let the missiles hit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!


	6. CH 5 Little Dilema

A/N: This might probably my last chapter for this week as I will be traveling next week… but I will still continue writing chapters…though I might not post them for a while…maybe for 2 weeks. But I will try to post it.

Hmm it may seem that this Fanfic is catching up to my Through Sorrow and Happiness fic... in hits that is.

Reviews

Woah…. No reviews on the last round…why is the world socruel to me?

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's Liger Zero was hit and briefly covered with smoke and dust.

"Alright!" Bit said.

**#No waaay!# **The liger remarked.

"What?" Bit asked the Liger. Bit winced his eyes at the black cloud. When the cloud cleared, Bit's jaw dropped.

There it was, standing, with a purple energy shield covering its front. The Liger Zero had a E-Shield generator.

"Well… better prepared than nothing." Cloud said.

The shield dissipated and the liger roared.

Bit hissed a bit and then steered Liger Zero for another run. Cloud followed away.

"Hey Rai, what's your status?" Cloud said over the radio.

!--!

Behind the now ruined red Blade Liger, the Shadow Fox reappeared from its camouflaged state, its concealed mini missile pods opened and was releasing smoke.

"I'm the best ever!" Rai commented.

Several of the Blitz Team members were shocked at the abilities of the opponents Shadow Fox and Liger Zero. Brad was even more surprised at its ability to be a stealth zoid, rather than a fighting zoid. Jamie was still taking a huge amount of data from both zoids. Leena was surprised that the other Liger Zero had a shield, blocking a very nasty attack from Bit's Liger Zero. Vega was surprised to see a Liger Zero to have a shield. Then again, there were Shield Ligers. Stoller was wondering if he could break the new Liger's shields with his Elephander. Pierce on the other hand was frowning over 'the thunder god's cocky attitude. Then again, Bit was somewhat like that. And Doc… let's just say he's dreaming to have that Shadow Fox and Liger Zero in his little collection.

"Well Bit, I leave your opponent to yourself." Rai said over the comm. link.

"Will do Rai." Cloud replied.

!--!

From the ZBC board, everyone was in shock at the new zoids. Everyone else were shocked at Leon's Blade Liger's fall. And was still rooting for the surviving Blitz Team Zoid, Liger Zero. But even so, the Liger already unleashed its most powerful attack and it didn't even make a dent on the other liger. All bets are closed off and they were watching who would win. The Blitz Team's Liger or the new team's Liger.

!--!

Far away from the battlefield….

A whole flank of zoids were marching. There were 6 black Cannon tortoises in the back with a very big looking like Zoid carrying something in its back. 4 Black Command Wolf ACs were in front of the Cannon Tortoises. To each side of the flank were 3 Rev Raptors with Machine guns to its sides instead of two curved claw-like swords, bodies in a dark red color. And to the back of the flank, behind the huge Zoid, were 4 Rev Raptors, dark red in color as well. Beside the huge zoid was 4 box-like zoids that looked like walking shields. They were also black. Then to the very front, was a very dark zoid. It was in the shape of a Command Wolf, but was slightly bigger and its body a better build than the series. It had two mouth openings and had two red eyes that marked death.

It had one purpose, and it will carry it out with nothing in its way. The Cannon Tortoises stopped and held their ground as they aimed their cannons higher………

!--!

Bit was still running around and the other Liger was in his trail.

"Damn it…" Bit hissed again, still no idea what to do. "What options do we have liger?"

A message blinked in the corner of his screen, Schneider.

"Okay…" Bit said, then he shouted over to the comm. link, "Jamie! Ready the Schneider!"

Bit then steered the Liger Zero towards the Hover Cargo, only not to be followed by Cloud.

Cloud stopped a while ago, because something caught his view…

"Hey Rai… look over there…" Cloud signaled where by nodding the liger's head to the direction.

Rai complied and looked. He saw a couple of zoids, but can't identify them. He looked closer with his Sniper Scope and what he saw shocked him.

"Hey Bit… I think we've got a battalion sent at us." Rai said, "wait…HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!"

Before anyone could react, a fire shower rained down all over the battlefield, rocking most of the Zoids and things in the area.

The Judge capsule was hit first and was now out of commission.

Cloud was able to put up a shield.

"Melfina! Get everyone ready!" Cloud commanded, and he saw his team's Hover Cargo move towards the other Hover Cargo.

!--!

"Jamie…Get the barriers up!" Doc said. The whole blitz team were now rocking on the assault from the skies. A large purple dome covered the Hover Cargo.

!--!

"Damn it!" Rai hissed as he was evading everything. He caught sight of his opponent still offline.

"Ah dang it…GRR." Rai growled, as sparks appeared both on his hands… He headed towards the fallen zoid…

!--!

Bit was already dodging everything.

"No time to change armor Liger… We have to stop this!"

**#YEAH!#** The liger roared.

Bit steered Liger towards where the shower came from.

--

From the MD team's Hover Cargo, the Storm Sworder launched off vertically and went the same way as Bit's Liger Zero. Zoid pilots scrambled to their respective Zoids and started to launch an attack at anyone who was firing at them. Pierce and Sarah stayed on board, as Pierce didn't bring her Storm Sworder and Sarah doesn't even have a Zoid. Melfina and Fiona stayed behind in their Hover Cargo, as they steered close to the other Hover Cargo.

-----------------------------------------------

Very dark place…

Three figures viewed the scene in a very large screen.

One of them was sitting in a chair started to laugh evilly.

"This is the end for you Blitz Team and Metal Dragon Team!" He took a sip of his wine.

"Do not underestimate the Metal Dragon Team…" One of the figures said.

"Why is that?"

"They maybe in their Zoids..but they can fight with their own fists." He explained.

"Fists? HAH that's the best one I've heard in years!" He took a sip again, "How can they match their puny strength to massive zoids such as those we have sent?"

"**It does not calculate at all." **A mechanical voice said.

The other figured just sighed,

"If you just knew how powerful they are…that's why I am here the first place…but no matter…I will get my revenge…" He muttered quietly

"What is it?" He turned his head to him

"Nothing……" The figure replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of part 2


	7. CH 6 Tension Rises

A/N: I could not help myself write another chapter…while I still have the internet… Man this story has surpassed the hits on my other story, MDTX Neon Goddess Dimensional Breakthrough by 10 hits… and still rising…. Wonder if it passes my Harry Potter fic…hmmm…

Well anyway… Merry Christmas to the Readers of the Anime Zoids section

Reviews…

Dragon-Raptor… Really sorry about the mistake…I'll change it right after this chapter..

Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ZBC members and Zoids pilots were now in frenzy. The match was gone, and they needed people at the site as their Judge Capsule was destroyed. They have already defeated the Backdraft group, now they are facing another one.

-! -- !-

Bit caught sight of the charging black Rev Raptors and he targeted one of them. He steered the liger for a close combat situation with the gun-armed zoid.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit shouted as the claws and cheek panels started to glow in a golden white light. He tore the Zoids mounted gun and landed across from it. Bit then targeted another, but a sudden comment from the liger made him not to.

#What the?# The liger sneered.

Bit turned back and saw the damaged Rev Raptor stood up again and started firing with its other cannon.

-! -- !-

"DANG IT!" Cloud was also having troubles. He now faced off with 2 bladed rev raptors. He was now glaring their approach. He managed to damage them a while earlier, using the shield as an offensive tackle, but even with that, it didn't stop the Zoid from attacking.

"Don't they ever give up." Cloud aimed his Shock Cannon, and opened fire on the damaged one. The other Rev Raptor took the chance and charged with its blades. Cloud evaded it and fired on it too. He then fired up his E-Shields and went for a full shield tackle on the Rev Raptor.

-! -- !-

Rai was still busy dodging the raining fire from the heavens, as he continued his way towards the fallen red Blade Liger.

"There's no end to this…" Rai snarled.

A moment later he approached the Liger, he got off his cockpit and headed straight for the Zoids body…

-! -- !-

Vega and Fury were the first ones to be launched from the Blitz Hover Cargo, followed by the Raynos and Leena's Gunsniper, they all headed to their respective targets. Jamie went after the ones bombing them, Vega went after the other Rev Raptors and Leena went after the Command Wolf ACs. The Brad was a bit late to launch but he went straight for the other Command Colf ACs. Stoller went out from the back of the Hover Cargo and defended it. Pierce didn't come out as she left her Zoid in the Blitz Team base.

From the other Hover Cargo, Melfina extended the shields more to cup a larger radius, blocking off the cannon fire. Then she saw it in the radar.

"Ms. Ryu… 5 aircraft units are heading this way… they are armed and no signs of living organisms…" Melfina said over the radio.

"Roger…" Tsunami said over the radio. She began to steer towards the direction when she was interrupted.

"Auntie Tsunami, Melfina… I'll take care of the airborne units!" Fiona's voice cackled from the radio.

"Okay… Be careful Fiona…" Tsunami said, and then she got her lock.

"You can count on me! Fury systems set, Ready for launch!" Fiona checked her systems.

"You are cleared for launch." Melfina said while pushing a button.

The front side of the Hover Cargo began to open, to reveal rails that extended in an angle. It started to glow and a massive figure was shot off from it.

-! -- !-

The in-flight Storm Sworder got a hold of its targets… 6 cannon tortoises.

"Wild eagle… it seems that we have long range attackers here…" Tsunami said over the comm. link to the trailing Raynos.

Jamie stuttered a bit, he still wasn't that used to being called the wild eagle, but then again he does only appear in battles.

"Yeah…we're going to take them out right?" Jamie asked.

Jamie got his answer. The Storm Sworder took a nosedive and fired a volley of missiles at the group of cannon tortoises. All of them hit and picked up dust, but the dust was white in color. When the dust cleared, he was shocked to see all but three cannon tortoises has been completely frozen in ice. The other three were barely covered but was still moving very slowly. As Jamie observed, he saw most of the ground to be frozen as well, in a middle of a very hot desert. The storm sworder fired another volley of missiles at the three frozen Zoids, and soon they erupted in pieces as the missiles exploded.

-! -- !-

The massive object landed from the Hover Cargo, and let loose a very powerful roar. It sounded through the air and made other pilots turn. What they saw terrified them, even Vega and the Berserk Fury. It was the Metal Dragon Team's Berserk Fury. It had those glowing red eyes that always signified anger and hatred, but also filled with pride and power. On its back were the same external arms that once were on Vega's Berserk Fury, though the Arms had four joints instead of three. The external arms was a bit modified but the only seen a thicker joint than the rest. It was found next to where the blades are supported. It just stood there…

Inside the cockpit, Fiona checked on the five approaching aerial units. When she was done checking, a hologram on each zoid was presented. They were three black Raynos and two black Storm Sworder FXs, ones that has the dual artillery cannon attached to its belly. They were positioned in a v formation, whereas the Storm Sworders were the end wings.

"Come on…try and get me." Fiona said with another one of those smiles.

-! -- !-

the Berserk Fury took a bite out of one of the Blade Rev Raptors and punctured it's claws in it. Then it threw it away with its small head but lethal bite. Vega was about to turn to a machine gun Rev Raptor when the one he threw came back alive.

"What the hell? It should be command system freeze by now!" Vega commented.

**#They do not seem to have any pilots.#** The Fury added, **#So it must be that they are circuit controlled#**

They charged at the limping Zoid again.

-! -- !-

Cloud saw his niece now on the battlefield as well as the other Zoid pilots. Brad was taking his time on one of the black Command Wolf Acs, which by far Cloud didn't know that he knew exactly where the weaknesses are. But every time he knocked the Zoid down, it came back up limping. Cloud already knew what was in them after he tackled one of the Rev Raptors at full force with his Energy Shield. He also watched as the overloaded with weapons Gunsniper pick on the three other Command Wolfs with her Wild Weasel Unit. Cloud then saw something he didn't expect. A big and tall dark machine was marching its way towards them, and 4 box-like machines were in front.

"What the hell is that?" Cloud asked in thin air. Then he recognized what it was. "My God!" He quickly scrambled towards the Hover Cargo.

"MELFINA! Ready the Blade Jaeger CAS NOW!" He didn't ask, but it was more of a command.

-! -- !-

Bit was tearing his way through the Rev Raptors. He has already disabled 2 of them and now he was sparring with 3 left. He quickly fired up his Ion Boosters towards one of them and charged up another Strike Laser Claw. But instead of hacking his way through, he used it to grab the Rev Raptor's back. Then with a quick chance, Bit grinded Liger's massive jaws on the Rev Raptor and pinned it down to the ground. He then used his free fore arm to take a slice out of the body. Liger then tossed it aside with its massive head away from it. Bit then hurried towards another….

-! -- !-

The aerial Zoids were closing in, whereas the silent Berserk Fury stayed still. If anyone did see, its external arms were pointing at two rev raptors that are close to the other Fury. Then it suddenly lurched forward, the claws opened and grabbed the two Rev Raptors helplessly. The Berserk Fury then dug its foot to the ground and began to pull on the Zoids. It then stepped back once and started to twirl the Zoids around, Slow at first, then got faster as the Aerial Zoids cam near. The spinning zoids began to reach its full momentum when the Berserk Fury released the grip towards the Oncoming Zoids. The Aerial Zoids had less time to react as one of the Rev Raptors hit one of the Storm Sworder FXs body. The other hit a Raynos. Some other parts flew and hit one of the Raynos' wings and flew slower.

Vega was surprised at the ability of the Zoid. His fury wasn't able to do that. He continued to look for more targets when he saw the two-headed wolf, glaring at him.

"Come on Fury!" Vega grinned. He attained a roar from the Fury as it charged its way towards the other Zoid.

The other fury seemed to have its sights on the still on coming aerial Zoids, one Raynos was picking on Tsunami.

"Plasma Wings Activate!" Fiona shouted to the voice command.

It then took out its retracted blades out to its sides, then spread its blades open, making a skeleton figure of a wing. Energy began to flow in between the blades, turning it into a violet wing. It flapped both of it a few times and then blasted off with its hover rockets, behind both its legs, headed towards the remaining aerial Zoids….

-! -- !-

Jamie was able to take out one of the tortoise cannons, with tsunami beating another one with the Storm Sworders' wing blades. Jamie was about to target another one, when the other raynos shot his left wing. He was now falling quickly to the ground… and then changed….

-! -- !-

The walking machine stomped on forward. From all of those who didn't know this Zoid, they were in trouble. It had black armor and had very sharp red eyes. On its back was a huge capsule like backpack. It was a Gojulas, with out any mounted weapons. It charged on forward, only one option in its head. The Destruction of the Blitz Team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe well hope you like that.

Please Read and Review!


	8. CH 7 Tension Rises part 2

Reviews

Dragon-Raptor… I think I answered through PM…now for magical Zoids here….well see… If you haven't watched Zoids Fuzors, you're in for a surprise and maybe for other Anime titles you may or may have watched.

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon was just in his cockpit, no touch nor communications to the outside world. He was just sitting there when…

"What the!" He said in surprise as the screens lit up and his cockpit shook as the red Blade Liger stood up once again. His view also came to and the first thing he saw was…

"Mornin sunshine!" Rai said, waving at him. He was standing at the liger's right face. "Better hurry, your teammates are in a really bad frenzy right now." He said and pointing over the battlefield.

Leon could only nod. With that settled, Rai jumped off and dashed for his Shadow Fox.

-! -- !-

The soaring Berserk Fury targeted the Raynos and the Storm Sworder FX. They split up and the Storm Sworder deployed its Wing Blades and started shooting the Berserk Fury out of the sky as it charged to it. The Raynos on the other hand, fired its weapons at it. The Berserk Fury let out a roar as the bullets and ammunition hit; it was momentarily covered by dust. Then it let loose another roar and a bluish white beam shot off towards the Raynos, heavily damaging it and ripping its body off. When the smoke cleared, the Berserk Fury was boosting its way towards the Storm Sworder.

-! -- !-

The other Berserk Fury was now onto the two-headed wolf, its eyes glaring the other's red eyes. The Fury growled and charged it straightforward. The wolf then fired its mounted cannons, causing Vega to dodge it to the side and halt its charge. Vega saw it attack with its cannons again and made Vega jump more.

"Whoa..this Zoid is good…" Vega thought out loud.

**#But still, I won't lose!#** The Fury roared but dodged the incoming barrage.

"Got any ideas?' Vega asked.

**#None…# **The Fury seemed to have lost some spirit when it said it.

"Well how about the Charge particle cannon?" Vega grinned when he asked this.

**#Yeah we can!#** The Fury seemed to get his spirits back up again.

"Okay." Vega said as he prepared the systems…

-! -- !-

Brad has just happened to rip out the Command wolf AC's head off and was now proceeding to take out the whole body when…

"BRAD LOOK OUT!" Naomi's voice blared from his radio. Brad happened to look and a massive tail was incoming. He tried to duck his Shadow Fox, but was still sent flying by the humongous tail. The Shadow Fox tumbled all the way until it stopped, not moving.

In another part of the battlefield, empty bullet shells and missile shells lay scattered throughout the place; almost all of them were releasing smoke. Leena has already destroyed two Command Wolf ACs and was now targeting the last one. She was just blasting away with her 'little' firepower, while holding her ground. She was also setting her eyes on the box like zoids…

-! -- !-

From the MDT Hover Cargo, Cloud prepared his systems for the new liger CAS.

"Alright Liger… I know Mist has already set the systems up and you're ready to go, but he hasn't given it a test drive." Cloud said.

The liger growled a little.

Cloud then turned on the comm. link, "Melfina, tell the Blitz Team about radioactivity."

A confused look came over Melfina, but when she scanned her surroundings, she saw it.

"Yes Mr. McCloud…. I'll contact them right away. What else would you like me to do?"

"Nothing for now…" He then switched on to another channel to face his own, "Hey Bit, Listen I need you to get your Jaeger CAS… this battle might end up a win or die situation."

"WHAT?" Bit screamed over the comm. link. "What gives!"

"There's a nuke behind that Gojulas, and you have to catch it." Cloud explained.

"A NUKE?" Bit was stunned. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" He then steered his Liger Zero back to the his respective hover cargo. Cloud could only sigh and went back on the systems….

-! -- !-

Blitz Team Hover Cargo…

"Blitz Team… Blitz Team… this is urgent…" Melfina's voice sounded through the Blitz team hover cargo's deck. Steve answered.

"Yes?" He asked as stable-status as he can.

"Please check your radiation levels." Melfina said, straight forward.

"Huh?… Hey Sarah, check the radiation levels…" Steve said to Sarah, who was near the controls. Then a loud gasp was heard.

"Steve, take a look at this." Sarah pointed at the screen. When Steve got to see it, he was as white as ghost.

"No way…. They're using nukes… whoever sent these Zoids wants us dead…for good."

Bit's voice then blared out in one of the open comm. links. "DOC! Prepare the Liger Zero Jaeger!"

Steve brushed that aside for now as he attended a team member……

-! -- !-

From the falling Raynos, the wild eagle came to be… he then took a quick somersault and headed for the other Raynos, who was hot in pursuit of the MDT's Storm Sworder. The Wild Eagle fired its weapons at the other Raynos but dodged it by taking a nose dive.

"Oh no you don't!" The Wild Eagle soon followed with a flip nosedive to the left.

Tsunami on the other hand took advantage and targeted the remaining Cannon Tortoise, she fired her Vulcan cannons instead, ripping holes through the semi-frozen Zoid. Tsunami then jerked back on the controls and steered it towards the two Raynos' on a tight air combat. Tsunami opened fired with her freeze missiles and it almost caught the Wild Eagle, by a mere inch. The other Raynos was badly hit by two missiles in the left wing. It was barely flying. The Wild Eagle took the chance and fire upon its frozen wing and was able to break it, sending the black Raynos down to its doom. Both pilots then turned to the remaining ground zoids….

-! -- !-

The Berserk Fury was still dodging the artillery fire of the two headed wolf.

"This guy is very annoying now." Vega said as he was still preparing the CPC systems as well as the Fury.

**#Yeah… Grrr…# **The fury had a slight irritation on its voice.

Then a sound prompted the systems are ready.

"Alright… Charge Particle Cannon!" Vega released the controls over to the Fury. The Fury then planted both its feet on the sandy ground with anchors that were attached to the back of each leg. The Panels on the tail began to open up, and the Fury opened its mouth to reveal its ultimate weapon, pointing towards the wolf Zoid. A bright purple light began to flicker inside the mouth, and then it fired the beam towards the Wolf. Then when all seemed good, Vega was shocked to see that the wolf Zoid had a shield, blocking the powerful Charge Particle Beam from doing its work.

"Oh… Fury please hold on!" Vega begged his partner.

**#I Wont LOSE!#** The fury bellowed as it continued to fire the beam at the Wolf.

The Wild Eagle and Tsunami fired their weapons on the wolf zoid, from the sides. But the Wild Eagles' payload was contered by the mounted Micro Missile Pods on the side, sending a swarm of missiles on the Raynos's way, hitting it mostly in every part of its body. The Raynos passed over it and landed on the ground as slowly as the pilot can through the damage. Tsunami was met with the cannons mounted on it as well, breaking Tsunami's lock on it.

Behind the wolf, something began to shine and it began to form electric currents……

-! -- !-

Leon was now back up and running side by side with Rai's Shadow Fox. They were both headed to the heat of the battle.

"Hey, What happened while I was out?" Leon asked.

"Well, they attacked us so we dunno who it is so were just pushing them back…" Rai said as he got a lock in his system.

Up ahead were the box like zoids, they were marching with the Gojulas. Leena has turned her firepower on the box like zoids while keeping her distance.

"Hey Leon… up for some slashing?" Rai asked.

"Yeah." Leon said calmly as he deployed his Blade Liger's blades. The Shadow Fox did the same, but the length of the blade was short, giving the two zoids some distance.

Inside the Shadow Fox's cockpit, Both Rai's hands were now sparkling with electricity, and they seem to enter the Shadow Fox's system.

Both Zoids then picked up their speeds, Leon deploying his Ion Boosters and Rai deploying his mini rocket boosters. They were closing into one of the box-like zoids when…

"THUNDER MODE ACTIVATE!" Rai shouted through his comm. link. Leon turned to see the Shadow Fox engulfed by a massive electric energy field. The field got bigger and it was almost the size of a Blade Liger. The energy field then formed to its final shape then it began to dissipate. What Leon saw was one of his wildest imaginations come true.

The Shadow Fox was now larger than before and had several new armaments. The head now conjured spines pulled backwards and were made out of gold. The mounted laser vulcan was gone, now it was replaced by a pair of Ionboosters and a pair of mini vulcan cannons. Its deployed blades were now shaped like a lightning bolt and was very sharp and was now as long as the Blade Liger's energyblades. Also it was made out of gold.The tail seemed to have been modified like it stored some kind of weapon, bu Leon was not sure. Over all, the Shadow fox seemed to have a sleeker style than before, making it look like it stores many concealed weapons.

Leon shrugged it off for now and went straight to their opponent. The box like zoid raised its sheild up, and both the Blade Liger and the Shadow Fox's blades sliced the shield in half and along with the zoid. Leon and Rai skidded to a stop as they targeted another one.

------------------------------------------------

Hehe sorry for the short chapter


	9. CH 8 Blades in Motion

A/N: Sorry for the long update, too much homework and less time on the computer, so here it is

Reviews…

Avdk6… sorry, didn't see your review. Nuke is on one zoid, if you've read the last chapter

Dragon-Raptor… I think I answered your questions.

Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------

The Berserk Fury was now holding its ground, while still firing its Charged Particle Gun on the shielding wolf Zoid. Vega was about to turn up the heat on the weapon when the electric current from the wolf zoid's back headed towards the Fury. It slammed onto the Fury with absolute brutality, as some of the armor sheets cracked open. Inside the cockpit, Vega was getting electrocuted and was crying in pain.

"Vega!" Sarah screamed over the comm. link.

Tsunami saw it right, when the wolf zoid lowered its shield. She took a quick nosedive and fired off the Storm Sworder's remaining missiles. It abruptly stopped the wolf zoid in its tracks and then fell over, adjacent from where the impact came from. The Berserk Fury then slumped to the ground; its white armor now covered with black spots and its armors are almost cracked, Its eyes where not those bright red anymore.

!-+-!

Bit was launched out of the Blitz Team Hover cargo, carrying the blue and agile looking Jaeger Unit. Bit landed on the ground sprinting across the field.

"Hey, uh…" Bit said over the comm. link.

"It's alright… call me Cloud." Cloud said.

"Yeah…. Now how do we get that thing off it?" Bit asked as he slowed down.

"Simple, I'm going to use this…." Bit looked over to the MDT's Hover Cargo and a brown armored Liger came out. It landed forcefully into a stop in the desert floor.

"What the hell is that!" Bit stared in shock at the Liger's armor.

Now this armor was nothing Bit has ever seen. The Liger was now mounted with two sleek styled Ion Boosters, much like what was equipped to Bit's Liger Zero. But much more surprised him. Now it's head was of the Liger Zero Schneider, all with those mighty blades all pulled back. What made Bit ponder is on the liger's back were two sets of side blades, nothing compared to his Liger Zero Sxhneider. All of its blades were sparkling in a light blue dye, and it seemed to be running with all those blades pulled back. The liger let loose a roar, something in the lines of "i'm going to take you down!"

"Bit!" CLoud shoted, "Run with me, but keep your distance, you need to catch something and run as fast as you can."

It dawned automatically on Bit's head.

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THAT BOMB AND RUN ON A SUICIDE!" Bit screamed, while his liger started to go into position.

"Well... not exactly run in a straight line... but there is a coal mine you can drop it in." Cloud explained.

So both ligers sprinted towards the colossal Gojulas.

--+--

Leon and Rai are both going at it with the other box-like zoids, their blades with equal length and same distance. THey had takne down one with one clean swipe from both of their blades, and they plan to do so again. They then sprinted together towards another one.

The box-zoid saw this and then deplyoed its weapons towards the aproaching party. It fired several rounds of cannon fire and vulcan bullets, but it didn not stop the large zoids. Both Zoids immediately decapitated the box-like zoid. but what came next didn't get Leon much space at all.

"What the hell?" Leon shouted as a black heavy tail slammed above him, tossing him a few feet,making the liger's belly to touch the ground.

Rai was able to duck and once the tail was gone, he charged at the black Gojulas. Leon then stood up his Zoid andcharged in as well, still recovering from the attack.

--+--

"Okay Bit, stand back." Cloud said over the comm.

"Why?" Bit asked as he stirred his liger away from the other liger.

"Well... this armor hasn't been fully tested yet... so this is sort of like a test run for it." Cloud said with an innocent smile.

"WHAT!" Bit was now freaking out, "You changed into a prototype armor?"

"Yeah..." Cloud stirred his liger towards a box-like zoid. "And I just found my training robot."

Cloud then activated something in the cockpit, taking all 5 head blades forward and engaing the mounted Ion Boosters on, driving the liger so fast to click, that Bit didn't even see it rip past through the box-like zoid. The brown liger then skidded to a stop and faced its opponent.

"Okay liger... charge up time." Cloud said.

--+--

Rai was circling around the giant Zoid and was no where near for assault. He had to wait for Cloud to get ready and now he was. He only needed to do something else to the liger. Leon was a distance away from Rai, allowing his red Blade Liger to recover from the nasty attack made by the Gojulas.

"Rai, attack it now." Cloud said.

"Okay!" Rai said with pride and cockiness. He stirred he's evloved shadow fox and went in for the kill. He flipped both blades to his fore shoulders and started firing lasers at the collosal zoid. Because of his cockiness. he didn't see what came next.

"A SHIELD!" Rai saw this, but i was no ordinary shield. When the smoke clearedCloud knew what it was and had to react.

He quickly engaged the Ion Boosters, flipping all five head blades again to the front. But then the back blades were also flipped to the sides, all blades pointing at the Gojulas. From Bit's point of view, he saw that the extra pair of blades was being held by seperate arm supports, much like with the Berserk Fury's. it was angled diagonally up from the base. The other pair of blades, ones attached to the Liger's main side arms (Which would be where the balancing wing-like panels are) were also the same length and was equally horizontal to the ground. The liger boosted onwards, each and every blade glowing a blue color.

"NINE DRAGON HEAD THRUST!" Cloud screamed the name of the attack as it plunged into the unknown barrier of the Gojulas.

From a far, a bright exposlion darkened the skies and blinded mostly everyone watching it. A loud earthquake was heard and felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/Ns: hehe keep reading and please review

Mist Hero

T.B.C...


	10. CH 9 Wounds and Scars

Reviews….

I forgot who reviewed damn . anyway on with the show.

Last Chapter….

A nuclear explosion has caused some uproars and scare among the inhabitants of planet Zi. A few days has passed after the incident, people are still shaken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8

"So you plan to tell them?"

Rai and Cloud were in a green army jeep, speeding through the desert, kicking up a large dust trail behind them. Cloud was the one driving and had heard Rai's question, through the loud noise the jeep's engine is making.

"Yeah I am. They deserve to know what that thing was." Cloud answered.

"Heh, suit yourself, in my case there might be some issue with the faces don't you think?" Rai smirked at the chaos that would make. There's hardly a difference between Bit Cloud and Bit Cloud McCloud, physically. Not that he was a psychic; he thought of their mind also the same.

"Oh, yeah…" Cloud frowned.

They continued along the dusty track towards the city, where the Blitz team awaits and still shocked. Cloud still remembered it clearly……

Flashback

Cloud was rocking in his liger zero cockpit when he heard the blades slicing through the gigantic Gojulas. But that didn't take notice when the whole Gojulas exploded, while Cloud was still the insides of its body. Cloud rocked around again inside the cockpit. When he felt it was all over, he was on the ground, the nuclear warhead in his front. He steered the liger to pick it up and started running, running as fast as he can.

"Bit you still there?" Cloud asked over the comm link.

"Uh uh, yeah I am, now what?" Bit asked, his voice sort of from a surprised state.

Cloud's view cleared and he saw the other liger racing to the desired location.

"Bit, I need you to catch this thing and dump it on the coordinates I sent you." Cloud said, sadness in his voice as he saw his control system emitting unwanted sparks. Cloud caught up with the liger to pass the warhead to the other liger. Bit caught it with the liger's mouth and then boosted away.

Cloud stopped his zoid down. Before he could sigh, the zoid's feet crumbled down and then collapsed, along with the body. Sparks flew out of the armor of the liger, and then nothing. Cloud's screen went blank.

"Great, command system freeze."

……… outside, ZBC Rescue Hammerheads arrived to get the pilots and their zoids to safety. One of the hammerheads went boosting towards the Jager to ensure it's travel towards the designated coordinates, which was a mine shaft. Fiona and Tsunami were both at high altitudes, screening down the planet below them. High enough to avoid any sudden winds from the explosion, that may cause them to crash.

The Jager came in the shaft's entrance and continued down, the wing like support of the Jager armor broke off the moment it entered. Bit saw a mine cart further down below and then dropped the warhead in and pushed it forcefully, making the mine cart and its load go fast downwards. Bit turned around quickly and ran off.

Cloud was now guessing of two things, either Bit didn't make it or he did make it, it was all in chance. Then he felt it, a shockwave on the ground.

The warhead blew off, imploding the mine in, and the mountain along with it. Dust and dirt kicked up at the force of the explosion. Bit was still running for his life. The shockwave caught up with Bit, driving him to a stop and spreading the dust all over the Jager.

Hours later, everyone in the battle got out and was confined to the hospital, those who weren't injured were sent back to their homes or transports. Another couple of hours, the team's zoids were rescued and were given to special authorities for further inspection. In the ZBC reports; the Fury and the MDT's Liger Zero Blade Jaeger received more damage than most of the other zoids in the battle, minus the surprise enemy zoids. The Fury suffered electrical shocks, the paint on the zoid's armor was totaled, and some of it was even peeling off. The zoid's eyes were a dull red. The Liger Zero was an even battered condition. It received scratches, broken armor, dents and bullet holes. Although it can still run, it still needed a fresh new set of ion boosters, a few leg reinforcement, some change in the armor, plating up broken armor parts and ammo. The Blade Jaeger armor, was totaled, the blades were mostly broken, 6 of them were broken while the others are totally shattered. The Ion Booster on the armor set was burned up, meaning it needs a new set of those. On the other bad hand, the Berserk fury might not survive anymore, most of its vital parts are either almost unrepairable or unswitchable with other parts.

Flashback end-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had to feel sorry to the Berserk Fury of the Blitz Team, knowing the extent of the damage is severe, it might not make it with the technology planet Zi has. But, if he had the right equipment, it can be done so easily. Since he doesn't, he just doesn't know what to do.

Both of them arrived at the hospital were most of the Blitz Team warriors are in. Vega Obscura, pilot of the Berserk Fury, was electrocuted and was still at bed and paralyzed. Jamie, the pilot of the Raynos, had some several arm fractured bones, mostly on the right side of his body. His head did receive minor bumps, but it wasn't that bad. Pierce was in for a broken leg because of the way she did her emergency landing, which ended up nose first. She did receive a few scratches when the ZBC rescue team broke into her canopy, because it was locked in the inside. Leena had some ribs broken but it wasn't that bad. Bit Cloud was in for some scratches and some broken ribs, the doctor said to him that he shouldn't pilot for a while. The MDT team however didn't have to go in the hospital to the Blitz surprise.

Although, Cloud and Rai received a few scratches but no broken bones whatsoever. Rai had several band-aids on, mostly around his right face, above the eye. He had his right arm also bandaged, from what it looks like fire burns. It wasn't really that serious but it was still treated. Cloud on the other hand had more scratches than Rai. His canopy blew open by itself, after the nuclear shockwave, sending him away from the zoid. When the emergency system kicked on, Cloud had to hit the canopy screen, breaking it and causing lots of head injuries to him. He mostly had his forehead wrapped with bandage. A band-aid right below his right eye, a patch a little below his mouth and a small band-aid above his left eyebrow.

"Uh excuse me, mam." Cloud was in the receptionist's table of the hospital, "But can you tell me where Bit Cloud is? I need to talk to him."

The receptionist looked up from her daily newspaper, where the nuclear explosion was the headline. "Oh, I saw them go and saying to get some drinks." She then looked at her time, " I guess they should be at a bar near here."

Cloud nodded, "Thank you." And he proceeded outside the hospital. He looked around from the entrance and saw a bar, it was small, but still was a drinking place.

He then proceeded to the bar entrance. He stopped and thought for a while. He sighed at the result of this conversation, if there will be one at all……

End Chapter 8


End file.
